y, ¿como es el?
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: inspirado en la linda canción del mismo titulo de José Luís Perales. espero que les guste


**Y¿como es el?.**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

N/a: el otro día estaba escuchando esta canción tan hermosa de José Luís Perales y no pude evitar escribir esto... espero que les guste.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

0o0o0o0

**Capitulo único **

0o0o0o0

Estas aquí parada frente a mi, con tu cabello azabache recogido en una coleta que ya se te ha hecho costumbre. Vistes un vestido gris y puedo ver en tus lindos ojos que tienes algo que contar y no has podido.

¿Pasa algo? – te pregunto y me veo reflejado en tus ojos castaños. Sonríes tristemente como al darte cuenta de que es momento de hablar.

He conocido a alguien – me dices y yo me quedo con la cara de sorpresa. Me pongo a pensar en que ha pasado, que he hecho para perderte, pero no encuentro una explicación lógica. He pasado tantos años de mi vida a tu lado... que no puedo pensar en que he hecho mal. Tal vez fueron mis celos en exceso, o mi desconfianza. – yo... no se que decir... me hace sentir que nada mas importa –

Lo amas... – susurro al darme cuenta de que eso era lo que yo sentía también.

Yo... voy a mi cuarto a arreglarme... –

Miles de preguntas invaden mi mente... ¿que ha pasado aquí?... hace unos minutos eras la chiquilla de siempre y ahora eres una mujer dispuesta a luchar por el amor de un hombre. Y yo que pensé que por siempre sería en único en tu vida. Que ingenuo fui, debí de escucharla a su tiempo para poder irme haciendo a la idea, cuando ella que se parece tanto a ti me dijo que no te sobreprotegiera tanto o iba a perderte antes de tiempo.

¿Como es el?... será parecido a mi, o será todo lo opuesto. Solo espero que sea bueno, mas no puede ser de otra forma si ha logrado conseguir tu amor.

Me hago mil imágenes mentales de el. Pude que sea alto y apuesto, o tal vez es un alfeñique que no te va a poder proteger de un malvado. A lo mejor se parece a mi hermano, reservado, frío o a lo mejor es como Shipo, alegre, divertido. Espero que por lo menos no sea como Miroku... un maldito pervertido.

¿Donde se conocieron?... tal vez en el bosque... tal vez en el río o en el pueblo.. Donde sea puede que se allá enamorado de ti a primera vista, o tal vez puede que pasara con el tiempo lo inevitable, es imposible no amarte... yo te amo.

¿De donde será?, tal vez es del futuro o del Sengoku. Si es del futuro espero que tenga un buen trabajo y puedas vivir sin problemas, si no espero que por lo menos pueda defenderte de los peligros, aunque no dudo de que tu seas la que lo proteja con todo ese coraje que tienes junto a tu poder espiritual.

¿Que hará cuando está desocupado?, espero que no sea un holgazán. Que te mime y te de todo el cariño que mereces. Quiero que te quiera y que dedique su tiempo libre a hacerte feliz.

¿Porque te arranca de mi lado¿con que derecho?. Tal ves las dos tengan una sola respuesta... el amor. Eso por lo que te vas con el. Eso por lo que el te ha llevado con el y te aleja de mi...

Dos lagrimas caen de mi rostro... no lo puedo evitar y no me avergüenza que alguien me vea. Eres mi vida y alguien quiere quitarme lo que más quiero. Siento el corazón estrujado y unas ganas enormes de descuartizar con mis garras unos cuantos insectos. Nunca imaginé un dolor tan agudo... ciento como me falta el aire.

Esto... yo – escucho otra vez tu voz, no cambiaste tu ropa, pero si te dejaste el cabello suelto y te maquillaste. Ves con sorpresa mis lágrimas... y me abrazas comenzando a llorar tú también. – Lo siento –

¿Que sientes? – Te digo – solo te has enamorado y eso no es un pecado –

Pero... –

Nada... solo dime ¿como es?¿que le gusta hacer?¿donde lo conociste?¿de donde es?... por favor... cuéntame quien es el maldito ladrón que te aparta de mi lado –

Hai... – suspiras – lo conocí en el pueblo, había ido a comprar ropa nueva y víveres para la señora Sango. Iba a caer por una rama que no vi y el me ayudó a no golpearme. Es de una aldea de demonios del este, se llama Kataru. Practica con su papá el tiempo que tiene libre después de sus clases de historia y de lengua –

Es un chico culto – bajo la mirada... - ¿es guapo? – le sonrió

Hai – miro como se sonroja y siento como la sangre me hierve

Dime... lo amas? –

Hai –

¿Cuanto llevas de conocerlo?-

Hace poco más de 6 meses –

¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? –

Tenía miedo-

¿De que? –

De que no lo comprendieras y le hicieras algo –

Nunca le haré nada, porque al hacerle algo te haría daño a ti y eres lo que mas quiero en la vida –

Lo se... yo también te quiero –

Ahora, seca esas lagrimas y arréglate ese vestido que seguro te espera. Te ves hermosa –

Gracias –

Llévate el paraguas... que parece que va a llover –

Ya lo había notado... –

Cuídate mucho mi amor... – susurro

Te escuché... gracias Papa... –

No es nada mi amor... seguro que sería lo que tu mamá querría que hiciera –

Espero que ella me esté mirando desde el cielo –

Lo hace Kashime... lo hace... –

Papá... puede venir mas tarde a conocerte... –

Claro amor... – sonrió – y dile al ladronzuelo que si te hace daño se las verá con el gran Inuyasha... –

Hai – sonríe y se va de esta cabaña que es nuestra pequeña casa...

Kagome... mi amor... nuestra hija ha crecido bien... ya es hora de que alguien mas la cuide...-

Lo se mi amor... lo se – se escucha una voz resonar en la cabaña mientras Inuyasha sonríe...

**Fin... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!... LECTORES... **cada que escucho esa canción me dan ganas de llorar... es la de Y¿COMO ES EL? De José Luís Perales. Me encanta. Estaba escuchándola y me vino a la mente esta idea, pero en realidad era Kagome la que se despedía de Inu, aunque con esto no pude evitar entristecer... es un One-short cortitito y me gustó como quedó... espero que les gustara...

Sin más que decir... me despido..

Atte: Tommy


End file.
